Crossed Love
by ECLARExSHIPPER
Summary: Eli is dating Julia. Jake is dating Clare. Eli likes Clare, Clare likes Eli. Jake likes Julia, Julia likes Jake. And it isn't exactly easy that Eli and JAke are brothers.. Jeli, Cake, Juke and Eclare.


**Hey,**

**When i woke up this morning, i don't know what it was, but i got ideas for stories, including this one. Was it because it is fall break? Was it because there is an new Degrassi episode today? We'll never know. What we do know is that you are reading my brand new story, and hopefully are going to review on it :)**

**Oh, and before i forget, here are some things you'll need to know before you begin reading:**

**- Eli and Jake are brothers  
- Eli is dating Julia  
- Jake is dating Clare  
- Clare's parent's aren't divorced.**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

"Are you going somewhere?" Helen Edwards asked her daughther. Clare nodded. "Yeah, i'm going to Jake I'll be back before dinner, promise." She pulled on her jacket. "Okay. But don't be late, you know i don't like that."

Clare smiled. "I won't be mom." Clare opened the door. "Bye sweetie, have fun!" Helen said. "Thanks, bye." Clare responded, closing the door behind her.

While she was on her way to Jake, her boyfriend, she saw a black hearse passing her. It started ridong slower, and eventually stopped next to her. The window went open and revealed the face of Eli, Jake's brother. "On your way to our house again?" He asked with a smirk. "Yes." Clare smiled.

"Need a ride?" Eli asked. "Uhm, sure." Clare said, walking to the car and stepping in. They started to drive. "So how are you?" Eli asked Clare. "Good. You?"

"I'm good to. So.. how are things between you and Jake?"

Clare raised an eyebrow. "Good. Why?"

"Nothing. Just curious." Eli said, not taking his eyes of the road.

"Okay.." Clare said.

Eli always asked about her and Jake. Everytime they had a fight, Eli asked why they were fighting, if they were going to break up, stuff like that. Kinda creepy actually..

_Clare and Jake were making out in the living room. Eli was upstairs, and his parent's weren't home, so they won't be interupted..

Wrong. They were interuppted by Eli. He stood in front of them, clearing his troat loudly. Jake and Clare pulled apart.

Jake scratced the back of his neck. "I need to use the bathoom.." He said,standing up and leaving the room.

Eli sat next to Clare. Clare took a good look at him. He was so.. hot.. Wait, what? Eli was Jake's brother, she can't think those thing about his brother.

Eli cathed her staring and smirked. Clare blushed.

She is the most prettiest girl in the world.. Her cute nose, her soft skin, her pink kissable lips.. Eli liked her. A lot. But he didn't tell her, because she probably wouldn't feel the same, he has a girlfriend, Julia, and she is dating his brother. But he wanted her so badly..

Eli and Clare were just staring at each other. Eli putted his hand on hers gently. She blushed.

Then the doorbell rang. Probably Julia.. Eli stood up and walked to the door.

Clare felt butterflies in her stomach. El just touched her hand. She felt happy, but guilty too.. She was dating Jake, and just sort of flirted with his brother.. But unlike Jake, Elimade her blush. A lot..

Eli returned, with Julia on his side. Clare felt a pang of jealousy when Julia kissed Eli.  
Eli shot her an apoligic glance. "Let's go upstairs, Jules." He said.

Julia nodded and they went upstairs. Not much later, Jake returned.

Clare looked at him. He was handsome too, but she couldn't help liking Eli more.

This was so wrong. Eli and her were both dating someone. And maybe, he wouldn't feel the same.. But when their hands touched.. She felt a little spark..

Julia and Eli pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

Julia actually only used Eli to see Jake, she wasn't even in love with Eli.

She hated Clare, but didn't show it.

Clare got the chance to kiss Jake, to hold him and to do whatever she wanted with him. She didn't. Eli was handsome, but that was it. She kissed Jake once, and she felt a big spark then. With Eli, she didn't feel anything at all. She liked Jake, and Jake only..

Jake and Clare were watching a movie. While Clare was focusing on the movie they were watching, Jake was somewhere else wth his thoughts. His kiss with Julia.

She was so pretty. Everyday he saw Eli and Julia, he felt jealous. Clare was just a dstraction.. A distraction of Julia.

**So that was chapter 1. Please review and tell me what you think.. I'll update this and my other stories soon..**


End file.
